1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to electronic device management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for displaying characters on a BLUETOOTH device using a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile electronic device is a pocket-sized computing device, which usually includes a small visual display for output, and a miniature keyboard or touch screen for input. Currently, some mobile electronic devices utilize a BLUETOOTH device (e.g., BLUETOOTH headset) for additional function. Usually, the BLUETOOTH device stores a character encoding packet. The character encoding packet includes a character set and encode value of each character. For example, a character, such as an integer number, is encoded as a series of bits. However, the character encoding packet may comprise many bits, thus occupying much storage space in the BLUETOOTH device.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.